The specification relates to performing quality assurance analysis on software code.
Identifying bugs that exist in source code can often be a difficult task, particularly when dealing with application-specific bugs that violate the specification of the software. One approach to find such bugs is to use runtime observation technology. However, this approach is often unworkable in embedded system development because the execution platform (e.g., target hardware or emulator) may not be in existence or mature enough serve as a reliable debugging platform, particularly in early phase of development.
In addition, even though various static analysis tools exist that can detect potential faults existing in software code during the implementation (e.g., early development) phase, these tools can often produce incorrect detection results, such as false positive results and/or false negative results.